Unlikely
by Aporiane
Summary: Qui a dit que seul les demis-dieux avaient des choses à dire ? Rachel est partie, la rage au ventre pour retrouver Percy et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais les dieux n'en ont pas décider ainsi, et c'est un danger bien plus grand qu'elle devra affronter : elle-même. Le parcourt hors du commun d'une humaine pas comme les autres, Red.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fiction avec comme personnage principal Rachel. Surement peu de chapitre (6 au max je pense).

Reviewer et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**_Unlikely_**

**Rachel**

Rachel s'en foutait que la pluie mouille ses cheveux. Que le soleil brûle sa peau. Que le vent fasse pleurer ses yeux.

Oui, c'était le vent qui la faisait pleurer, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Percy avait tout gâché. Elle avait tout abandonné pour lui, tout. Sa famille et sa vie tranquille. Et maintenant, il s'était cassé en Europe pour aller sauver le monde avec sa bande de potes et sa petite copine adorée Annabeth. Et qui c'est qui était restée comme une conne à pleurer son départ dans sa pauvre grotte ? Rachel. Et lui, est-ce qui lui avait au moins fait un au revoir digne de ce nom ? Et ben non !

Alors, elle était partie. Sans aucuns regrets, elle avait laissé en plan le camp, sa scolarité à l'institut pour jeunes filles bien nées, Chiron et les pensionnaires. Un sac à dos, un poignard, la brosse à cheveux bleue, dernier souvenir de son épopée fantastique. La brosse qui avait atterrie dans l'œil de Cronos. Celle qui avait fait sa renommé. Pfff… Renommé de mon cul ! C'était pathétique oui !

Elle avait tracé sa route, une nuit chaude de juillet. Avait volé la Mini Cooper de sa mamie, et traversé les USA de part en part. Sa carte bleue et son compte en banque avaient du en prendre un coup, en comptant le budget essence et le garagiste pour le capot défoncé dans le Kansas, la portière arrachée par un monstre inconnue dans l'Utah et l'achat d'un Sig Sauer et d'une réserve de balles en bronze céleste. Mais Rachel était déterminé. Elle allait trouver Percy pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et elle comptait bien sur l'aide des demi-dieux romain pour le rattraper.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait à l'entrée d'un tunnel avec sa voiture qui n'en avait plus l'air, et elle se disait que les négociations étaient plutôt mal parties. Elle souffla, enervé par le retard que lui faisait prendre ces energumènes. Les deux demi-dieux qui gardaient l'entrée venait d'envoyer un troisième chercher du renfort et ils n'avaient pas l'air décidés à l'aider et encore moins à la faire entrer dans la Nouvelle Rome. Quelques minutes plus tard, (Rachel avait eu le temps de se refaire son nail-art « Percy ou comment je vais le tuer ») une jeune femme à l'air belliqueux s'avança vers elle. Elle paraissait très énervé et une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux sombres. Elle imposait une sorte d'autorité naturelle et Rachel sursauta en l'apercevant. L'œil de Percy sur son annulaire avait plutôt l'air maintenant crevé ou arraché. « Au choix », pensa-telle, pas émue pour un sous.

- Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda la jeune femme qui en imposait avec une pointe d'agressivité.

- Rachel Elisabeth Dare, troisième du nom, et oracle de Delphes de la colonie des sang-mêlé à temps partiel, répondit Rachel sur le même ton sans se démonter.

- Oracle de Delphes ? Bien…

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, comme déstabilisée.

- Et vous faite quoi devant le camp Jupiter avec cette, heu, voiture il me semble ?

- Je cherche Percy, répondit Rachel avec aplomb.

- Percy ? Je suis au regret de vous annoncez qu'il est partit il y a déjà 3 jours avec une trirème volante qui a au passage bombardé la Nouvelle Rome, causant de nombreux dégâts et blessant plusieurs habitants. Si vous êtes une de ses connaissances, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous arrêter car il est maintenant un ennemi de Rome, lança-t-elle avec un air menaçant.

« Elle connaît Percy bien mieux qu'elle voudrait me le dire, pensa Rachel, et il est hors de question qu'ils m'arrêtent. Une seule solution pour pouvoir connaître la vérité. »

Un des gardes s'approcha et lui attrapa le poignet.

La jeune fille se détacha avec violence de lui et sauta dans sa voiture. Elle mit le contact, le moteur toussa et elle plaqua l'accélérateur au plancher. La voiture fit un bond en avant dans l'herbe humide et s'engouffra dans le tunnel. La cheffe eu juste le temps de se pousser que la Mini la frôlait d'un poil, l'obligeant à rouler dans le fossé.

- Merde ! Rattrapez là, vite ! hurla-t-elle, exécrée.

La Mini cahotait dans le tunnel sombre et Rachel serra le Sig Sauer contre sa cuisse. Si elle devait s'en servir, elle le ferrait.

C'est dans ce moment quasi-désespéré que Rachel pensa à son père. La Mini Cooper venait de surgir du tunnel, la cheffe autoritaire et ses gardes courant à sa suite, une flèche venait de traverser le rétro-viseur droit et le véhicule lancé à pleine vitesse allait terminer sa course dans le Tibre, le fleuve qui entourait la Nouvelle-Rome, si elle ne se bougeait pas.

« Papa ne voulait pas que j'aille si vite avec ma Jaguar. C'était dommage, une voiture aussi puissante… » Puis : « Phoque ! C'est une Mini, mais elle peut bien me faire passer ce fleuve. 'Allea jacta es' comme disent cette bande d'imbécile à mes trousses. » Rachel avisa un promontoire affleurant la surface de l'eau limpide. « Parfaite rampe de lancement pour cette petite bagnole. L'Ariane-Mini-Cooper III est phase de décollage immédiat. Un peu de chance, j'arriverai pile sur cet étalage de fruit et légume et il amortira le choc. »

La jeune fille poussa le moteur à fond et vit le fleuve et le promontoire se rapprocher dangereusement. « Prête ? 200, 220 km/h. Go ! » La voiture décolla et Rachel retint son souffle. Pendant trois longues secondes, elle ne sentit plus la gravité. Juste le scintillement de l'eau calme en dessous retint son attention. « Percy, pensa-t-elle tranquillement, je fais une grosse connerie. Mais j'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Le choc avec le sol fut plus brutal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle avait oublié de s'attacher, l' air-bag depuis longtemps inutilisable ne se déplia pas et le front de la jeune fille heurta le pare-brise avec violence. Un filet de sang lui brouilla la vue. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la tête horrifiée des romains avant de sombrer dans des brumes opaques.

** Reyna**

Quand Reyna arriva sur le forum, complètement essoufflée, elle crut s'évanouir. La voiture s'était encastrée dans la devanture d'un magasin de toges et des flammèches commençaient à s'échapper du capot.

- Vite, sortez-la ! hurla-t-elle, perdant son sang froid. Bougez-vous, merde !

Personne ne bougea, la foule était pétrifiée. Elle se jeta alors dans le Tibre pour s'imprégner d'eau et éviter de se brûler. Elle lança une prière muette au Dieu du fleuve, le suppliant d'épargner Rachel. Quelque chose en elle lui disait de faire tout son possible pour la sauver.

La jeune femme se jeta dans le brasier, le sang battant à ses tempes. Elle coupa la portière avec son épée et attrapa Rachel. Elle la tira de toutes ses forces mais un morceau de plastique en fusion tomba sur son avant bras nu. Reyna hurla de douleur et dans un denier effort espéré sortit la jeune fille de la voiture en flamme. Elle l'allongea sur le sol et pris son pouls. Rachel vivrait. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et emmenèrent les deux jeunes filles à l'infirmerie du camp Jupiter.

Reyna regarda son avant bras, qu'une vieille femme venait de soigner. La brûlure était moche, mais elle avait vu pire. Cependant, la douleur lui arracha une larme qui roula le long de sa joue, salie par la suie noire. Puis une autre et une autre. La cheffe cacha son visage dans ses mains et partit se réfugier dans sa caserne. Elle referma violemment la porte et se roula en boule sur son lit. Ce n'était plus des larmes de douleurs qui coulaient de ses yeux, mais des larmes de désespoir. Une tristesse si longtemps contenue qui sortait maintenant. Des larmes pour cette inquiétude qui ne la quittait jamais depuis qu'elle dirigeait le camp seule, pour ces hommes dont elle avait espéré tant et qui l'avait abandonné.

Elle, Reyna, préteur du camp Jupiter, fille de Bellone, pleurait en secret.

**Rachel**

Lorsque Rachel se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle avait atterrit. La pièce était claire, et de la lumière entrait à flot par une grande fenêtre. Le mobilier était simple et en bois. C'est seulement après être sortit du lit en grimaçant de douleur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue et couverte de bleu, voyant son reflet dans un miroir accroché le long du mur. Un bandage serrait son front, ses cheveux étaient roussis au bout, et une estafilade barrait sa joue. Elle se rappela l'accident. La fugue pour retrouver Percy, le tunnel, le fleuve et le méga-bond dans sa Mini et enfin l'atterrissage mouvementé dans ce qui lui avait parut un forum. Rachel frissonna. Sur le moment, elle s'était dit que peu importait ce qui allait arriver, se blesser, mourir… Rien, juste l'adrénaline, pure force brute et animale, qui faisait battre son cœur et vibrer son âme. Détermination physique et morale. Rien d'autre. La jeune fille sentit le sol froid sous ses pieds, et ce contact la ramena à la réalité. Percy et rien d'autre.

Elle trouva sur une commode un t-shirt pourpre « SPQR », des sous-vêtements et un short. Sa paire de Palladium bleu ciel était posée à coté, légèrement brûlé. Elle s'habilla avec difficulté, ses muscles la faisant souffrir à chaque mouvement brusque. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avec prudence. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle, très pâles avec de beaux yeux bleus qui la regardait avec méfiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre des péripétie de Rachel, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)

* * *

CHAPITRE II

** Rachel**

Surprise, la jeune fille glissa une main vers la poche arrière de son jean. Rien. « Merde. Il est où ? »

- C'est ça que tu cherche peut-être ? fit le jeune homme en brandissant l'arme de poing sous le nez de Rachel, éberluée.

- Rend-le moi, fit-elle agressive.

« Pour qui il se prend ce grand cornichon ? C'est MON flingue ! »

- Cela dépendra complètement de ta coopération dans la suite des événements Rachel ! fit le garçon en faisant tournoyer l'arme sur son index tel un vulgaire pistolet en plastique.

- Tu connais mon nom ? demanda la jeune fille interloquée.

- Et pas que ça figure-toi. Tu es restée endormie pendant 2 jours, on a eu le temps de fouiller ta vie, de te ficher, de tout savoir sur toi et tes secrets, répondit le blond, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Beau, sûr de lui, et pas du tout modeste. Je le déteste. » décida Rachel en 4 secondes chrono.

- Super, je pourrais savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur de parler alors ?

- Octave. Augure du camp Jupiter, fils d'Apollon.

- Hélios. Pas la peine de me traduire, j'ai fait du latin, lâcha Rachel.

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable… Viens, Reyna t'attend pour la suite des événements dit-il froidement. C'est elle qui t'a sauvé, tu lui dois la vie, alors soit un peu plus respectueuse lorsque tu t'adresseras à elle.

- Reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée… Elle aurait pu s'éviter cette peine, grogna la jeune fille en suivant Octave.

**Reyna**

Elle était réveillée. Enfin. La brûlure de Reyna avait eu le temps de guérir, pendant que Rachel dormait profondément, durant deux longs jours. Etrangement, Octave s'était bien occupé de la blessée, cela l'avait surprise. De la part de l'augure, cette attitude était bizarre. Reyna le soupçonnait de manigancer quelque chose.

Maintenant, la _praetor_ attendait son invitée avec impatience. Elle avait fait demander des mets romains, des pâtisseries au miel et du jus de grenade. Tout devait être parfait pour elle. Reyna avait confiance en cette fille, dès le premier regard, elle avait su que c'était elle. « Enfin », soupira-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendrent. La cheffe secoua un bout de laine qui s'était collé sur sa cape pourpre et épousseta sa toge rapidement, un peu stressée.

Octave, suivit par Rachel pénétra dans la salle où Reyna travaillait et recevait. Elle avait fait allumer un feu dans un brazero et installer des banquettes en bois recouvertes de coussins moelleux. Reyna regarda Rachel. La jeune fille paraissait encore fatiguée de son accident, mais la balafre sur sa joue avait bien cicatrisé et le bandage recouvrant la blessure sur son front était presque en trop. Son regard, bien que cerné restait vif, profond, le vert émeraude y semblait tellement vivant. « Et dire que cette vie avait faillit s'éteindre… »

- Tu n'aurais pas du me sauver. Je ne peux pas t'en remercier, bien que cela t'ait mis en danger.

Les mots claquèrent, froids et coupant. « Elle peut être vraiment blessante cette Rachel, quand elle s'y met… », pensa Reyna.

- Laisses-nous seules Octave, je te rappellerai, demanda la cheffe.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce, légèrement vexé ou frustré.

- Assis toi Rachel. Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications non ?

- Au risque de me répéter, je te dis que tu n'aurais pas du me sauver. Tu t'es mise en danger pour rien.

- Pour rien ? Si je ne t'avais pas sortit du feu, tu serais morte à l'heure où je te parle.

- Qui te dit que ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, bien que ton sous fifre blond ait essayé de me faire peur en disant que vous aviez fouillé ma vie.

- On sait qui tu es Rachel, ce que tu cherche et d'où tu viens. Tu veux une preuve ?

**Rachel**

Reyna souleva une tenture, révélant un pant de mur entier. Celui-ci était couvert de photos, de schémas, de dessins et de croquis portant sur la jeune fille. L'oracle écarquilla ses yeux verts, choquée. Sa vie, images par images, était étalée, séquencée et disséquée, placardée sur ce mur. Elle reconnue des photos de son enfance, glace et zoo avec Papa et Maman, le stage de théâtre où elle avait trouvé une vrai passion, ses amis Léo et Tania et même Brioche son chat angora.

Et cette photo qu'elle avait prise avec Percy, l'été dernier. Souriants devant l'objectif, ils mangeaient une énorme glace bleue aux schtroumfs. Cet été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, où ils étaient allés à la plage, à la montagne… Et où ils s'étaient embrassés, avant que Percy ne parte encore une fois. Elle se rappelai les mots qu'elle lui avait dit. « Pars sauver le monde pour moi. » Ce n'avait jamais été pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. La douleur lui broya le cœur et elle se retint de se jeter sur le cliché pour le déchirer en mille morceaux.

Reyna dut comprendre sa gêne car elle relâcha le rideau et les photos disparurent dans un souffle d'air. Tel un esprit passé.

- Rachel, ça va ?

-… Oui. Non. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne ce que vous avez fait. Et pourquoi je me sens mal. Et pourquoi je suis ici. Et pourquoi j'ai voulu mourir. Et pourquoi Perc... Pourquoi ?

Elle sentit encore plus perdue.

- Je ne peux pas te dire tout de suite. C'est à toi de le découvrir. Mais je vais te montrer au moins où tu es. La nouvelle Rome. Suis-moi.

Reyna passa un bras autour des épaules de Rachel, presque avec tendresse, et la conduisit vers la porte.

Le soleil frappa l'oracle avec force et elle plissa ses yeux, éblouie. A ses côtés, Reyna siffla entre ses doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, un pégase couleur miel atterrissait avec grâce.

- Rachel, je te présente Scipion, ou Skippy pour les intimes.

Le cheval ailé avança prudemment vers les deux jeunes filles et tendit sa tête pour renifler Rachel.

- Ne bouge pas, il fait connaissance.

Rachel retint son souffle lorsque le cheval passa ses naseaux sur sa main puis sur sa joue. « Ne pas paniquez, ce n'est qu'un cheval… » Finalement, l'animal hennit doucement, comme pour dire qu'il acceptait la nouvelle venue.

- Allez, viens, monte !

Reyna se mit en selle sur l'équidé magique et tendit sa main vers Rachel. L'oracle l'attrapa avec une assurance feinte et se hissa sur Scipion. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Reyna, pas très rassurée. « Allez, reprends-toi ! Reyna maîtrise la situation, enfin, je l'espère… Il faut que j'arrive à lui faire confiance… Sinon, je ne m'en sortirai jamais. »


End file.
